


Close Your Eyes

by speedtrials



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fandompotluck, Flirting, J7 Forever Y'all, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedtrials/pseuds/speedtrials
Summary: Seven of Nine invites Janeway to dinner in her new quarters on Voyager. Set at no particular time because there's no plot to speak of, but probably sometime during VOY Season 6? Season 7?? Who cares. The point is, they are beautiful and I love them. Enjoy the fluff.~ My contribution to the Fandom Potluck Dinner. ~
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 44
Kudos: 104
Collections: Star Trek Fandom Potluck Collection





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My fixation on J/7 goes WAY back and I make no apologies for my long term obsession! I can't believe this is the first time I have written them. Also, CLEARLY Seven should have had quarters on Voyager and this is why.
> 
> Thank you Spinifex and Regionalpancake for organizing this fun fanfic event :))

* * *

Kathryn Janeway ignored a few curious looks as she lugged a rather imposing houseplant down the corridor, balancing it precariously on her hip. Neelix had been insistent that it was “the perfect offering” and had managed to procure one of the largest plants he could find from the hydroponics bay. Grimacing under its weight, Janeway wondered if Neelix was pulling a prank on her. She sighed with relief when she realized she’d arrived at her destination.

Placing the large peace lily on the floor gingerly, Kathryn wiped a few stray bits of dirt from her thigh and pressed the call button. She was not surprised in the least when the doors opened immediately, revealing Seven of Nine standing at attention.

“Captain. Thank you for coming.”

“You’re most welcome, Seven. Thank you for the invitation. You look… well, you look stunning.”

She truly did, and although Janeway was slightly embarrassed to have used that descriptor without thinking, she couldn’t deny its sincerity. She’d never seen Seven with her hair down like this; her casual blonde waves, in combination with a relaxed outfit of black pants and a blue t-shirt that brought out her eyes, made the former Borg drone a study in unpretentious beauty.

“Thank you, Captain. I am trying out some different types of clothing for my personal time,” Seven explained stiffly. She hesitated before continuing, and studied Janeway's choice of a simple sage green dress. “I also… admire your appearance. When I see you out of uniform like this I am always affected by new and distinct aspects of your elegance.”

“Oh, I… thank you, Seven.” Kathryn felt her cheeks turning red. _How did we end up talking like this?_

Seven gestured for the captain to cross the threshold. “Please come in.” She glanced at the floor outside. “Is that your plant?”

“Yes,” Janeway laughed. “It’s for you. It seems a bit ridiculous now, but a plant for a new living space is a traditional housewarming gift. Sorry I wasn’t more creative. Neelix went a little overboard with the size of this thing.”

“Allow me,” Seven offered, stepping closer to the captain and leaning down to pick up the potted lily. She carried it easily into her quarters and motioned for Janeway to follow her inside. Seven placed the large plant on a side table where it seemed to fit quite nicely.

“Thank you for the gift, Captain. This vegetation will add to the warming of my home.”

Janeway chuckled. “Next time I’ll just bring a bottle of wine. I was going to tonight, but you were so insistent that you wanted to take care of everything yourself.”

“Yes. I have done extensive research on food preparation and how certain drinks pair with specific tastes. I was eager to attempt this.”

“Knowing your attention to detail, I’m sure it’ll be wonderful,” Janeway beamed.

“I have put considerable thought into this evening. Excuse me while I procure the first of many flavors for you from the kitchen.”

The captain looked around the simple quarters that Seven of Nine had taken as her own a few weeks earlier. Space for private rooms was limited on Voyager, but Janeway had made it happen quickly once she received Seven’s formal request. She was embarrassed that she hadn’t suggested it much earlier.

As Seven fussed in the kitchen, Janeway wandered over to have a closer look at a painting hung on the wall in the living area. It was an oil painting of a nebula, vivid colors bursting forth to depict the interstellar cloud diffusing across a canvas of stars. It was beautiful.

“I’m sorry that it took us so long to arrange quarters for you,” Kathryn called out. “Every member of the crew should have a proper living space. There’s really no excuse for the oversight. You’ve been with us for so long…”

“I do not require an excuse or an apology, Captain,” Seven answered from the kitchen. “I had no need or desire for private quarters until recently. Therefore, my request and your approval of same occurred at the correct time.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kathryn said over her shoulder. “Seven, where did you get this painting? It’s marvelous.”

Seven appeared suddenly on the captain’s left, holding two coupe glasses filled with a rich bronze liquid. “I prepared this cocktail as an apéritif. Would you care to try it?”

“Of course!” Kathryn took one of the drinks. “Looks delicious.”

“Shall we propose a toast?” Seven asked, holding up her glass. “I understand that it is customary.”

“Definitely.” The captain turned towards Seven and smiled. “What would you like to drink to?”

“I would like to drink to… possibilities,” Seven began. “Now that I have acquired my own quarters, I can explore new interests and new connections. I look forward to many heretofore unrealized experiences.”

“Well said,” Kathryn beamed. “To endless possibilities.” The two women clinked their glasses and sipped their drinks, Seven of Nine maintaining unflinching eye contact with the captain.

“That’s lovely.” Janeway took another sip. “It’s got some bite to it. What is that?”

“Likely you are tasting the spiced rum or the ginger beer,” Seven explained. “Although there are some other components too, to give the drink more depth and acidity. Shall we sit down for a brief time before dinner?” The captain nodded, following Seven to the couch.

Settling on the couch together, Kathryn noticed how easily the former drone seemed to lounge into the furniture, easing one leg underneath herself and sprawling back against the cushions. Seven graced the captain with an effortless smile as she sipped her cocktail.

“I can’t believe how different you look,” Janeway marveled. “You seem so relaxed here.”

“I am growing more comfortable each day with having my own space. And I am comfortable having you in the space with me.” 

“Good,” Janeway laughed. “I must say, it’s lovely to see you smiling like this.”

“You give me countless reasons to be happy, Captain.”

Kathryn didn’t know what to say to that, but Seven was already moving on, reaching out to uncover a plate on the coffee table in front of them.

“I prepared this appetizer for us to go with the cocktail. I believe this type of hors d’oeuvre is called an amuse-bouche.”

“Looks interesting,” Janeway intoned, reaching for one of the tiny toasts adorned with bright green avocado, sunny radish slices and chunks of what looked like spicy pork. “Seven… wow.” The captain ate the hors d’oeuvre in two bites, savoring the tangy flavor. “Your culinary skills are spectacular. So many different tastes and I’ve only been here for five minutes!”

“The heat and spice of the ‘nduja pairs well with the brightness of the cocktail,” Seven said, chewing carefully after taking a drink. “This was a favorable result.”

“More than favorable,” Janeway agreed. “Remind me never to cook for you.”

“I am sure you have other hidden talents besides the kitchen. I am certain of it.” Seven's crystal blue eyes were watching Janeway carefully. She suddenly remembered something and called out, “Computer, play music selection Seven Theta.” The soft sounds of piano and saxophone quietly sifted through the air.

“It seems like you’ve got this hosting thing all worked out,” Janeway said, leaning back into the cushions contentedly. “You’ve got delicious food and drinks, and is that jazz music I hear? An excellent choice, I think.”

“Yes,” Seven replied. “I have come to recognize that creating the atmosphere for a social gathering depends on many interconnected factors to set the mood.”

“And what kind of mood are you trying to set?” the captain teased.

Seven of Nine was confident in her response. “I wish this evening to be a complete sensory experience.”

“Oh,” Janeway said, slightly baffled. “Well, I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

“I think you will be most satisfied by the end of the night,” Seven smirked.

 _If I didn’t know better, I’d think she was flirting with me._ Janeway looked away from Seven’s intense gaze, feeling heat rising again in her cheeks. Changing the subject, she drew her eyes back towards the striking artwork of the nebula hanging on the wall nearby.

“Seven… this painting. It’s extraordinary. Where did you find it?”

“I created it myself. I have been teaching myself to paint using a holodeck program.”

“What? You did this?” Janeway was dumbfounded. 

“It depicts a diffuse nebula that we passed approximately two years ago. I observed and charted the nebula one night while in Astrometrics working alone, and I found myself returning to its image many times. Its grandeur was memorable to me.”

“Seven. It’s incredible.”

“Thank you,” Seven said quietly. “I am pleased that you approve of my painting skills.”

“All of your skills are extraordinary. But this is… wow. I’m blown away. You know, you truly never cease to amaze me.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Oh, Seven, please call me Kathryn. We’re not on duty.”

Seven smiled and leaned in a little closer, her blonde waves falling across her shoulders. “As you wish… Kathryn.”

Janeway felt herself getting warm again. Seven really was so charming when she wanted to be. She had to resist the urge to tuck one of the soft waves of blonde hair back behind Seven’s ear. Instead, Kathryn feigned nonchalance, crossing her legs and taking a long swig of her cocktail.

“So, are you enjoying having your own rooms?”

“Yes. When I first joined Voyager, I did not understand the need for human living conditions such as privacy and personal space. The cargo bay was adequate for my requirements. Besides regenerating and working, I had no other needs, no other purpose.”

“And now?”

“I have evolved,” Seven said firmly. “Over time I have been able to make connections with other members of the crew, and I have learned the value of other activities that are not about work. I wish to explore the more complicated aspects of my humanity. I merely had to take the initiative.”

“That’s wonderful, Seven.”

“I agree. Planning to host you for dinner here, in my own personal quarters, allowed me to explore many new feelings.”

“I hope these were good feelings, Seven. You know you didn’t have to go to any trouble for me or put yourself out.”

“I know this, which is why I invited you here to be my first guest. I knew you would have an open mind.”

“Well, yes, I suppose that’s true,” the captain said, slightly confused. “Does an open mind mean that you’ve concocted some unusual dishes for me to try?”

“Not exactly. In fact, I believe that I have planned the menu to your liking. I was merely referring to the fact that you are always open and honest with me. Your support for me over the past few years has been unflagging. Therefore, in planning this dinner, I found myself feeling a new type of exhilaration. Upon reflection, I believe that I was feeling a strong sense of excitement, almost an intoxication, at the idea of being able to do something special for you at last.”

Kathryn felt a warm smile spreading across her face at the younger woman’s heartfelt declaration. “Seven, darling, you’re so sweet. And I’m honored to be your first guest.”

“Kathryn…” Seven began, once again fixing the other woman’s gaze with her own. “I…” She faltered. “Please excuse me for a few minutes. We can move to the dining table shortly, but I must complete the final steps of preparation.”

“Of course, Seven, take your time. May I help you?”

“That is alright, Kathryn. I will not be long.”

“Probably for the best, given my luck in the kitchen,” the captain laughed.

Seven smiled knowingly before unfolding herself from the couch and stepping away. Kathryn drained the last of her cocktail, feeling the spiced rum warm its way down her throat. Her eyes returned to the wall to contemplate the remarkable oil painting that Seven had created.

“Gorgeous,” she whispered.

* * *

“Shall we switch to red wine?” Seven asked, bringing a decanted bottle from the kitchen. “It will go better with the main course.”

“Whatever you say, chef,” Kathryn said, wiping the corners of her mouth delicately with her napkin. “My god, Seven, this dinner has been beyond reproach. I don’t know if I’ve ever had a more delicious meal.”

The first few courses had been incredible and the experience had stretched out for ages as the two women talked, laughed and debated about everything that had been happening lately on Voyager. Seven had been careful not to make the servings of food and wine too large so that each delicate flavor could be enjoyed and appreciated. 

Janeway had been effusive in her praise of everything; Seven’s dishes and pairings were to die for. A tart Riesling with a light shrimp and papaya salad. Arugula and melon with a cold Sauvignon Blanc. A taste of oaky Chardonnay with crispy pan-seared scallops. Soft pillows of gnocci in brown-butter sauce.

Clearing the dishes and wine glasses efficiently, Seven placed clean glasses at the table and poured them both some Malbec carefully from the decanter. “I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Kathryn.”

“I really am! And that’s not just the wine talking. You’ve really outdone yourself.”

“I have discovered that cooking is somewhat of a science. However, in addition to the scientific applications involved in preparing drinks and food, there is also an art to it.”

“That’s true. Every chef is an artist, in a sense. I get the science part, but I've never been able to apply that to the culinary arts at all.”

Seven placed the wine carafe on the counter behind them. “I suppose I will just have to continue cooking for you then.” She moved into the kitchen proper, checking on the main course which was being kept perfectly warm in special stasis dishes.

“Don’t tempt me,” Kathryn scoffed. “As it stands, if this were a date I’d be angling for an invitation back to this restaurant.”

“What makes you think it’s not?”

Kathryn looked up to see Seven flash a quick grin as she walked towards her, and a warm plate was placed neatly in front of her before she could respond. Seven fetched her own plate and sat down smoothly across from the captain. She raised her glass, the inky violet wine swirling around.

“To endless possibilities, and being open to them.”

“Yes. Just so,” Kathryn said, raising her own glass and sipping the dark wine. She wasn’t sure if it was the food and drink affecting her judgment, but something was definitely different about Seven tonight. The easy confidence, the sumptuous food, the casual innuendo. _What is she up to?_

As the rich flavor of the wine hit her palate, Janeway lost her train of thought. “That wine is divine. You really have a knack for all this.”

“Try the steak,” Seven said. “There’s a flavor I added that I would like you to guess.”

“Gladly.” Kathryn cut a piece off the strip and chewed it thoughtfully. “Hmmm. I’m not sure. I taste some kind of spicy chili though, and coriander… is that ginger?”

“You are correct with those guesses, but another ingredient I added is uniquely you. There is coffee in the spice rub on the meat.”

“Coffee! Of course. How clever of you. Poking fun at my coffee addiction, are you?” Janeway continued to eat, not able to resist the perfect seasoning and texture of the steak and roasted mushrooms.

Seven drank her wine. “I am not mocking you at all. It is well known that coffee is your signature beverage.”

Kathryn laughed. “That’s true. It’s also my beverage of survival. It keeps me conscious.”

“There is more to survival than merely being awake.”

Kathryn smiled as she chewed a slice of steak. Swallowing, she asked, “What else does one need to survive?”

“Aside from sustenance and shelter, in my opinion there is only one thing.”

“Which is?”

“Passion.”

“That’s not what I expected you to say,” Kathryn admitted. “I thought maybe… efficiency?”

Seven smiled evenly. “Even if one can survive _efficiently_ , merely being alive is not enough. As much as I used to deny them, emotions are necessary for survival as well. We require excitement and enthusiasm, joy, and even frustration to succeed.” Seven speared a mushroom with her fork and regarded the captain thoughtfully. “Without passion, Kathryn, you would not have been able to continue your mission home. The strong emotions you carry about returning to Earth have sustained you over many years. This passion keeps you going even in the face of adversity.”

“I never thought of it that way. I suppose I think of it more as duty.”

“Fulfilling a duty is insufficient to explain the accomplishments of great beings. It is their devotion and spirit that drives others forward. You possess that drive, Kathryn; your constant passion for Voyager, for your mission, inspires loyalty and excellence in your crew. Your passion has shown me what I was missing in my life.”

Janeway felt her throat go dry and she reached for the wine again, tossing some back without tasting it. “So… you were missing passion in your life, Seven?”

“Of course.” Seven was pragmatic. “I was a Borg drone for many endless years. Tasks, procedures and indifference were all I knew. For a long time after I joined Voyager, the only human emotions I could access were anger and sadness. I had to learn that there were so many more emotions within me. You showed me that. You unlocked those things which were hidden inside.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Kathryn said, flustered. She wasn’t sure what else to say, but Seven, unfazed, had gone back to eating her main course, so Kathryn did the same. They drank their wine and enjoyed the coffee-rubbed steak in companionable silence. The captain tried not to think too hard about the other woman’s impassioned speech. When they were done eating, Kathryn helped by clearing the dishes.

“Seven, that meal was fabulous. I’m in awe.”

“There is still dessert, Kathryn,” Seven said, smiling to herself. “But we can take a break first.” The dishes were recycled and they settled back on the couch together.

Janeway gazed up at the painting once more. “You know, I can actually see the passion you spoke of in this painting.”

“In what way?” Seven asked, tilting her head.

“You created something here that is truly beautiful. It probably took you untold hours to complete, and it represents a moment in time that's important to you. You've shown your emotions, somehow, in the explosions of color. This passing phenomenon in space now has a deeper meaning; a vitality.”

Seven’s eyes were calm, but within were unfathomable depths as she observed the captain sitting across from her. “Yes,” she said finally. “Even the smallest moments can create infinite emotional responses. I find that in exploring art, music, and cooking, I have been able to project my thoughts and emotions through their creation.”

“Absolutely.” Janeway was enthusiastic. “That’s what art is for. Expressing our true selves. Telling a story. Like how you added coffee to the main course! It told a little story – you thought of a way to send a message through the food; to make the meal more personal.”

Seven shifted on the couch. “What message do you think I was sending, Kathryn?”

“Hmmm… I think you were showing me that you know me. You took something that I like and made it part of our dining experience. I suppose it shows that you were thinking of me when you came up with that dish.”

“That is true,” Seven sighed. “I was thinking of you.”

Kathryn smiled at the other woman’s consistent honesty. She chuckled as she remembered something. “I wish I’d put more of that type of thinking into that stupid plant I brought!”

Seven smiled back. “The lily is a gift from you, and I appreciate it.” She paused. “Kathryn, what would you say my message was… if I told you that I had incorporated your favorite taste into everything?”

“What do you mean?”

“I created the entire meal with you and _coffee_ , your most prized drink, in mind. I found a way to synthesize the subtle flavor of coffee into every part of our evening, because I know it is one of the little things in life that you most enjoy.”

“You did that, Seven? For me?”

“Whether it was a reduction in a dressing or sauce, a texture, or a clever note of flavor, yes. I created the entire menu for you and your most well-known vice.”

“There was coffee in the cocktails too, wasn’t there? When I arrived. I just realized it,” Kathryn marveled.

“Correct.”

“The whole meal had a coffee theme… I can’t believe you went to so much trouble! Once again you’ve astounded me.”

“It was no trouble. I enjoyed creating this meal especially for you. ”

“You’re so very thoughtful, Seven.”

“You deserve to have careful thought put into everything that is done for you. You have no idea how exceptional you are, Kathryn.”

Janeway could feel herself blushing. “Oh, Seven,” she scoffed. “I don’t think…”

“You are,” Seven replied easily. “This is not a matter of debate. You are one of the most fascinating and distinctive individuals I have ever encountered. And do not forget, I have the knowledge of a rather large collective to draw on.”

Kathryn laughed. “I am noteworthy to the Collective itself – I suppose I can take that as a compliment.”

“You should.” Seven was matter-of-fact. “You are a remarkable human, Kathryn. The fact that you are an exquisite and attractive person is not in question.”

Kathryn was taken aback. “The Borg Collective thinks I’m attractive?”

“I am not certain, Kathryn; I was referring to the fact that I find you attractive.” Seven stood up. “Shall we have dessert?”

“Uh… well, yes.”

“Excellent. Please stay here.” Seven went back to the kitchen, busying herself with plating while Janeway sat in stunned silence.

Seven really had her on the back foot now. Kathryn wasn’t sure how to process the evening’s onslaught of compliments and thoughtfulness. The only thing the captain knew for sure was that Seven was in complete control, and she was totally flustered. Janeway took a few deep breaths. She was bewildered by Seven’s newfound flirty confidence, but if she admitted the truth to herself, she was very intrigued by it. That fact surprised her.

Seven returned with two small glasses and a tiny spoon for each. “Affogato,” she announced seriously. “I have just poured the warm espresso over the ice cream, so we should taste it immediately.”

Janeway grinned at Seven’s grave demeanor. “It looks perfect. Buon appetito!” She scooped out a dollop of the cold vanilla gelato, making sure to have some of the espresso and dark chocolate shavings on her spoon. She gasped after tasting it. “Oh! This is heavenly.”

“I am happy to have created so many flavors that have brought you pleasure.” Seven had been watching Kathryn carefully, but now she tried her own dessert creation and nodded, satisfied. “I am pleased with this.”

“You’ve really outdone yourself tonight, Seven. I want to tell the whole crew about this, but then I’m afraid I’d never be able to come back because you’d be so popular!”

“I care not for popularity, in any case. I would rather have you as my sole guest than a hundred other people.”

“You’re so sweet,” Kathryn said quietly. She couldn’t stop eating her dessert. “I love this!”

“I am glad. But, Kathryn… what do you think it all means?”

“What does what mean?” Kathryn asked, licking a chocolate shaving from her spoon.

“Earlier, I asked you: what message did you think I was trying to tell you? When I informed you that I had created this entire meal, this entire evening, especially for you?”

“Oh. Um,” Kathryn stuttered. “I’m sure I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” Seven said calmly.

Kathryn cleared her throat and put down her spoon. “Well, Seven…” she began. “It tells me that you wanted to show me that you care. That I’m… important to you.”

“And what else?”

The captain felt herself getting frustrated, not sure what Seven wanted to hear. “Uh. That you trust me. That you value me highly… because I’m the first person you’ve invited to your quarters.”

“You are the only person I want to invite to my quarters,” Seven replied. She placed her own glass and spoon on the coffee table carefully. “And you are correct, I do care about you. You are important to me. I do trust you and value you above all others.”

“And…?” Janeway whispered, knowing she’d missed something.

Seven took a deep breath. “And as seen in the menu I prepared tonight, everything I do comes back to you. Your presence resonates in every emotion I feel. Your voice is heard in every action I take. Kathryn, you are a part of me.”

* * *

Kathryn was speechless. All she could do was stare into Seven’s vibrant blue eyes and nod imperceptibly.

“Now you must make a decision,” Seven announced. “I have prepared one more course for tonight’s dinner. You may stay a bit longer and try it, or you may take your leave with my thanks and I will see you on our next duty shift.”

Janeway’s mind was whirling, but her answer was not in doubt. “I’ll stay,” she managed to choke out.

The bright smile that lit up Seven’s face was one that the captain had never seen before. “Thank you, Kathryn. Now, this final course… I am not sure if it will be to your liking. If you do not like it, please let me know immediately.”

“Everything has been perfection, Seven. Why doubt your skills now?”

“This is different.”

“Okay, well, I like different,” Kathryn smiled at her. “And I like that you always think differently. It makes you unique. Special.”

Seven was quiet, taking in Janeway’s words. Finally, she spoke. “I would like you to trust me now, Kathryn, and close your eyes.”

“Close my…?” Kathryn started, then caught herself. “Alright.” She closed her eyes.

“I want you to simply listen to my voice. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Seven, of course.”

Kathryn heard Seven take a deep breath.

“I created this evening specifically for you, Kathryn. Every dish, every moment, every aroma, was designed to appeal to you. To show you how much I care for you.”

Janeway smiled at the kind words and focused on the sound of Seven’s voice, which sounded softer than she’d ever heard it.

“I attempted to create a meal that would appeal to you not only in flavor, but to your olfactory senses as well. To show you how the tastes and scents that surround you in an instant can overwhelm and entice all your senses. I arranged each plate to be aesthetically pleasing; balanced in color and design. You also admired my painting, which I conceived with you in mind, thinking of how you rescued me from the loneliness of space. Do you see now, Kathryn, what my hands can create?”

“Yes,” Kathryn breathed, her eyes still shut. “You’re quite amazing, Seven.”

“You listened to the music I chose for you tonight and complimented it. And you always listen to me, Kathryn. We have had many lengthy and interesting conversations over the past few years, and tonight was another example of this camaraderie, was it not?”

“Yes, it was,” Kathryn agreed quietly.

“Are you listening to me now?”

“I am,” Kathryn murmured.

“Are you listening very carefully?”

“Yes.”

“I told you that I wanted tonight to be a complete sensory experience. Do you think I succeeded?”

“Oh, yes, Seven. You thought of everything.”

“Incorrect.”

“I’m sorry?”

“There is something we have forgotten, Kathryn. What might that be?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“A complete sensory experience, Kathryn.”

“Yes… but you… Oh.”

“What is it, Kathryn?”

The captain took a sharp breath in, then exhaled the word, “Touch.”

“Precisely.”

Kathryn smiled as she felt Seven’s hands gently grasp hers. She struggled to keep her eyes closed as the gentle sensation of Seven’s fingers twining with her own enraptured her.

“Touch is the sense I have the least experience with, Kathryn,” Seven said quietly. “It is difficult to master this sense on one’s own, I find.”

“That’s true.”

“When I think of you, Kathryn, I think often of this.”

“Holding my hand?”

“Touching you.”

The captain inhaled sharply, her body reacting to Seven’s words. She held on more tightly to Seven as she felt heat suffusing from their joined hands to spread throughout her body.

“May I, Kathryn?”

“Yes.”

Seven released her left hand. Kathryn became aware of the smooth sensation of metal fingertips tracing gently over the planes of her face, skimming along her brow, touching her lips. Neither woman said a word as Seven’s fingers swept lightly down the side of her neck, grazing along her collarbone, caressing the line.

In the stillness, Seven withdrew her fingers when they reached Kathryn’s shoulder, and her other hand freed itself from Kathryn’s grip. The captain was vibrating with anticipation, her eyes still closed but her mouth slightly open as she fought to catch her breath. Then she felt both of Seven’s hands weave behind her neck and into her hair, drawing her forward.

The captain could feel Seven’s gentle breathing on her own lips; she was so close now.

“May I, Kathryn?”

“Please,” the captain sighed, and after a few excruciating seconds she felt Seven’s mouth on her own. She responded immediately, kissing Seven back emphatically and reaching out for her, her hands finding their place quickly on the other woman’s waist as she pulled her closer.

Kathryn could taste traces of vanilla on Seven’s lips, and a hint of chocolate as their mouths met again and again. The rich flavor of the espresso was present on Seven’s tongue as it gently glided against Kathryn’s own. She tasted like a dessert, like a confection, and Kathryn was unable to stop herself from going back for more, over and over. _I’m tasting her. I’m tasting Seven._

She pulled back suddenly with a gasp, opening her eyes. “Oh my god.”

“Are you alright, Kathryn?”

“Yes. I mean, I think so. I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting all this…” she trailed off, glancing at Seven, still sitting right in front of her and breathing hard. Her shirt was rumpled from where Kathryn had been clutching at her, her blonde hair was in disarray, and her lips were swollen from the enthusiastic kissing they’d gotten caught up in. _She looks fucking gorgeous_ , Kathryn thought with equal amounts of shock and arousal.

“Dammit, Seven, you’re making this very difficult.”

“What is so difficult about this, Kathryn?” Seven cocked an eyebrow at her, clearly expecting a logical answer.

Kathryn exhaled forcefully. “I don’t know. I guess I just… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Seven’s face broke into that new, beatific smile again. “I do.”

Kathryn had to laugh at that. “Ever confident, aren’t you?”

“After all this time, Kathryn, do you not believe that I know exactly what I am doing?”

“Well… I mean… of course you do.”

“Then perhaps for once, you do not need to be in command.” Seven was openly smirking now.

Kathryn felt a rush of fire throughout her body at those words, and at Seven’s expression of sensual, casual arrogance. _Not be in command? Oh shit…_

Seven continued to speak, pretending to be oblivious to Kathryn’s state of increasingly agitated excitement. “When I say that I planned out this entire evening, I mean that I planned for every eventuality.”

“Every…” Kathryn mumbled. Her face felt so hot, and her hand shook as she touched her fingers to her lips.

“In one scenario that I envisioned,” Seven went on, “You rejected my advances, but we were able to discuss the matter in an honest fashion and part ways at this time as friends.”

“Okay,” Kathryn said. “That sounds reasonable…”

“In the other scenarios I extrapolated,” Seven interrupted, “We are no longer friends.”

“What are you talking about?” Janeway looked at Seven sharply.

“I theorized that we are no longer friends because we become lovers, Kathryn.”

Kathryn coughed. “Oh. Yes. I should have seen that one coming, but I’m afraid my brain isn’t working too well right now.”

“That is because blood is flowing quickly to other parts of your body at the moment, due to your desire for…”

“So!” Kathryn cut in. “You only imagined a single scenario in which we _don’t_ become… lovers?”

“Correct.”

“And in how many scenarios did you deduce that we would, um, change the nature of our friendship?”

Seven paused. “Three hundred and eighteen distinct contexts.”

Kathryn laughed out loud. “That’s a lot of scenarios, Seven.”

“I am very thorough in my planning, Kathryn,” Seven replied easily. “And I would like to be just as thorough in the execution.”

Kathryn felt that she was struggling for air again. “Uh… you would?”

“I have many more courses, if you will, planned for this evening. Many more… sensations.” Seven leaned in close and whispered in Janeway’s ear. “A profusion of tastes. Many intensities of touch. I imagine, Kathryn, your voice creating an abundance of compelling sounds.”

“Oh, fuck.” Kathryn turned her head and kissed Seven again, then whispered against her lips, “Keep talking.”

Seven smiled knowingly. “It is true that I was unable to easily imagine instances in which we would _not_ become lovers, Kathryn. This is because I simply know beyond a doubt that the experience would be… breathtaking. I cannot imagine denying you, or myself, the opportunity to experience that level of – ” Seven gave her a sly look – “passion.”

As Kathryn found herself grabbing and making out with Seven rather desperately, she realized that there was no point pretending she wasn’t curious, thrilled, and completely aroused by Seven’s words. She thought about their dinner together earlier – the perfection, the tension, the electricity of it all. Seven of Nine had pulled off every moment of the evening with exacting flawlessness. It made perfect sense that she would apply this same comprehensive dedication and expertise to sex. Kathryn moaned into the kiss. _Honestly, what are you waiting for?_

The captain pulled away and began laughing. “I really am an idiot, aren’t I?”

“No, Kathryn. Why would you say that?”

“I’m an idiot for not having seen this coming, for one thing.”

“I used subterfuge, in a sense. I did not want you to know my thoughts until you were ready to hear them.”

“Yes, and as usual you were perfect at it. But oh, Seven… if I were to turn this down now, I really would be the biggest fool in the world. I have a feeling…” She leaned closer, threading her fingers into blonde hair, “… that you’re going to show me what passion really is.”

“That is my plan, Kathryn.” She kissed the captain again.

As Kathryn closed her eyes and enjoyed how tender and sweet a kisser Seven was, her thoughts drifted to something the other woman had stated before. _What was it she said? Three hundred and something different scenarios…?_ Kathryn found herself grinning and Seven broke off their kiss.

“Yes?”

“I was just thinking about all your… uh, planning.” Kathryn blushed. “Tell me. Out of all your many scenarios… which one was your favorite?”

Seven of Nine stood up quickly. “If you come with me,” she declared, reaching her hand out to the captain, “I would be very happy to show you.” She looked positively smug.

Janeway laughed out loud and took Seven’s hand. “I thought I was just coming here for dinner. Why does this suddenly feel so inevitable?”

“Because, Kathryn,” Seven explained, “When one controls the variables of a situation: the conditions, the environment, the timing… the result can be close to a certainty.”

“It sounds like you had this seduction down to a science,” Kathryn said, standing up and placing her free hand on Seven’s waist.

Seven had a satisfied look on her face as she gently pulled the captain towards the bedroom.

“Certainly not, Kathryn. This was art.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this delicious story! For those interested, here are some of the food items mentioned:  
> [Recipe: The Layaway Cocktail](https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/the-layaway)  
> [Recipe: 'Nduja Avocado Toast](https://www.foodrepublic.com/recipes/a-green-breakfast-for-carnivores-nduja-avocado-toast/)  
> [Recipe: Coffee-Rubbed Steak](https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/coffee-rubbed-steak)  
> [Recipe: Affogato Dessert](https://www.flavourandsavour.com/how-to-make-an-affogato-coffee-dessert/)  
> [Recommendation: 2012 Finca La Escuela Malbec](https://www.winealign.com/wines/96220-Finca-La-Escuela-El-Limo-Malbec-2012)  
> 


End file.
